Love Hurt
by fox-white-moon
Summary: Mikan had been betrayed by her exboyfriend, Jiro. After one year two new students come to her class and one of them is Hyuuga Natsume. Days by days Mikan and Natsume always fights but didn't realize that they started fallen each othr. NxM, OCxOC and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hurt**

Summary,

After been broken with her boyfriend, Sakura Mikan been desperate with lead her always cried and didn't smile at all because she still remember about him with make two of her friends worried. With support from her friends, day by day she regains her cheerfulness back. After one year she totally forgets about her ex-boyfriend but one day there are a new student came to her classes. His name Hyuuga Natsume which being her partner by their class teacher. Both of them always fighting but after a few months, both of them realize that they fall in love with each other. But they didn't dare to confess their feeling. However, two of Mikan friends wanted to reunite them and make a plan so that both of them know each other feeling. NxM

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Crying and Hurt**

"Why? Why? Why you doing this to me, Jiro?" cried Sakura Mikan, 16 years old, student in Gakuen Alice alone in her room.

"We had been friends for 2 years in this Alice Academy. We always help each other. I always beside you when you broke up with your girlfriend again and again, give you courage to forget what happen. But why you cheating me, which I always trust you," shouted Mikan.

"My friends have told me about the cheating you make. They saw you and your ex-girlfriend walking each other in mall. When I call you, you told me that you didn't go there. I trust you rather than my friends said to me," She cried.

"I'm very lucky when I know the truth that. Me and my best friend, Sakura went to talk with you ex-girlfriend who I know and been friends with her after you had broke up with make you cried and didn't want to study again. Even we had been boyfriend and girlfriend without been declared yet, I give permission to meet or speak with your ex because I knew you still not forget about her with lead me to my stupidity to trust on you," cried Mikan again.

"It had been enough Mikan, why you still remember him again? Now you must study because tomorrow you have to face the quiz for math subject .Just forget about him, ok" advice my best friend Hanamori Sakura, 16 years old student in Gakuen Alice

"It's true what Sakura said Mikan, it's better to forgot him. Because, if you still remember him it will effect your health and your studies," advice my other friend, Taokari Yurie, 16 years old also a student in Gakuen Alice.

"You all didn't knew how hurt my feeling. My heart like broken into thousand pieces. It makes me miserable when I saw him in the same class in this academy," cried me again with make my eyes turn red after crying too long.

"We knew how you felt about but if you still keep crying this will not solve anything," said Sakura.

"That's right, I think you should go to sleep now, because it's like you not interested to study now," advice Yurie.

I went to my bedroom to sleep after hear my friend's advice. It's true that I didn't felt to study now after what happen to me. I close both my eyes to sleep and hope that I can forget anything by dreaming something to distract my thought and my broken heart.

**Meanwhile in another room,**

"Mikan have sleep now, I hope that she can forget what have happen to her in tomorrow morning," checked Sakura near door in Mikan bedroom.

"That's true but I think she still cannot forget him yet. Because they had been friends for 2 years, they knew each other too much and it's really hurt if one of them betrayed to the others. Right now, I felt like to kill Jiro if he in front of me," angry Yurie.

"We will always beside Mikan to give her support and courage so that she can forget all about him," said Sakura.

"How about Saturday, we persuaded Mikan to go with us to Central Town, by doing that maybe it will distract her thought to remember Jiro," suggest Yurie.

"It was a brilliant idea, maybe if we go shopping in Central Town this will help her to forget about him," clapped Sakura.

"Alright!!! Sakura, tomorrow you told Mikan about our plan and didn't brought your boyfriend, Akira along because this only us," said Yurie.

"Yes," nodded Sakura.

After they make the plan for their friend, they went back to their own bedroom to sleep because they have class in tomorrow morning.

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**To all my beloved reader,**

This is my second story, actually this is true story with been happen to one of my friends.

Maybe some of you have experience been betray by your boyfriends. Your heart been hurt such like been toss with sharp weapon. Some of you want to been commit suicide because depression.

I dedicated this story to my friends and hope that she can back to her normal self. This story I make Mikan is OOC and I include new character to support this story.

I didn't include Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka in this story. I change my friend story too suitable in Alice Academy and I add something too make this story interesting.

Don't worry I will make the ending for this story is Happy Ending because I hate sad stories very much.

Maybe I will updated this story long time because I want to complete my first story "First meet" after that I will complete this story.

I have created other third story with title **"Sakura Crystal"**

Above is the summary for my new story but I will not published yet because I have to finish complete "First meet" and "Love Hurt" after that I will published, enjoys reading my story. Thank you.

Summary for **"Sakura Crystal"**

Mikan Sakura now 14 years old, she has matured and she let her hair down now. Her body also shows curved with makes her desirable and more beautiful with attract all male students including the black cat himself. Her attitudes also change to noisy, annoyed and stupid before to intelligent girl now. She now have stop to annoying and hug her every morning to her best friends Hotaru Imai. Now she and her best friend, Hotaru have her own fan club with size same as Natsume and Ruka fan club.

She discovered new ALICES while she fighting to Persona to safe Natsume from being killed by his teacher. Her new Alices were stronger in the world. Two of her Alices were Legendary Alices with Sakura Alice and Life Healing Alice and other was Copy/ Steal and Erase Alice and Elements Alice (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Dark and Light Alice) include her Nullification Alice. By her new Alices she protected all students in this academy from all danger include from AAO.

That is my short summary only.

Please review,

By

**FOX – WHITE - MOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**REVIEW LAST CHAPTER **

_After they make the plan for their friend, they went back to their own bedroom to sleep because they have class in tomorrow morning._

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Regain Back Her Cheerfulness **

In the classroom………

"Ohayo Mikan," greeted her best friends Sakura and Yurie with smile seen Mikan came into the class.

"Ohayo for both of you," with small smile but her face has trace sadness while heading to her sit.

"She still cannot regain back to herself, what we can do to help her Yurie?" whispered Sakura with worried in her face after seen Mikan sadness face.

"Stuck to the plan, you go discuss to Mikan about our plan to enjoy shopping in this Saturday," whispered Yurie back to her friend but her face also have trace sadness seen her best friend, Mikan has lost her cheerfulness.

After class, Mikan busy pull in all books in her bag. While her friends waited her before back to their own rooms because they always walked together it like their routine to do that.

After finish Mikan, Sakura and Yurie walked together to their dorm to change their clothes before time for the dinner.

After finishing changes, together they walk to the cafeteria. Grab their three star dinner, heading their usual sit. "I think now this opportunity to talk about our plan to Mikan," whispered Yurie to Sakura.

"Alright but you give some reason to her," whispered Sakura back.

"What both of you whispered about Sakura? Yurie?" said Mikan.

"Actually Mikan this tomorrow we plan want to go to the Central Town, we want you join us PLEASE MIKAN," pleading Sakura.

"Why you want to go to the Central Town? Are there something you want to buy?" confuse Mikan about their plan.

"Actually Mikan, there are reason we want to go to the Central Town, first we want you to enjoy shopping to regain back your spirit and also make you to forget your sadness, me and Sakura cannot take anymore about you always cried and you have loss you cheerfulness with us adore always. If this happen we cannot think what be happen if you commit suicide because this depression. We want Mikan back to her old self, please Mikan," cried Yurie.

Mikan felt sorry to them because her depression about broke up with Jiro, Sakura and Yurie felt her wrath. She glad that her friends always beside her to support her and tried their best to make her happy.

'I think I have to move on and forget all about Jiro. Sakura and Yurie said is right, I think I not myself anymore. I had not cheerful girl anymore and always smile to everyone. ALRIGHT! I have regain my spirit and I vow to myself to always been cheer ALWAYS!" thought Mikan.

"Alright tomorrow we go to the Central Town to enjoy," shouted Mikan. Both of her friends cried because Mikan have back to herself.

"I want to thanks both of you because always beside me to support and always tried to make me happy, arrigato," smile Mikan with her true smile.

Three of them cried together with attract other student who enjoys eating their dinner to watch them.

After finishing their dinner, they back their own rooms to prepare for tomorrow to go to the Central Town.

That night Mikan did not cried to by herself like few days before, now she can sleep with smile and forget what happen to her before because her friends help.

"Thank you Sakura! Yurie!" murmured her in sleep.

**In the morning………**

Mikan wake up early, after bath she dried her hair and quickly wear her clothes to go to the Central Town together with her friends. She wear pink dress with the sakura pattern attach at the end of her skirt. The dress fitted her with show all her curve, she also wear pink sandal to match her dress. She wears her auburn hair down with reach her waist. After wear pink lip balm and attach lighted makeup, she hear her door been knock.

Open the door she find that both her friends waited her. "Wow! Mikan you look gorgeous this morning," cried Sakura.

Mikan blush hear her friends compliment, "Both of you also looks gorgeous," compliment her back. That true because Sakura look more beautiful with white spaghetti dress with shows her curves and matching black skirt and also match black sandal. Her brown hair with reach waist was tied high ponytail with make her beautiful.

Yurie also looks gorgeous with blue dress with show her shoulders and the end of her skirt had white flower pattern around it. The dress also shows her curves with make her more beautiful. She wear white sandal to match her dress. She wears her black hair half ponytail with tied with white ribbon.

They walk together to the bus station to go the Central Town. All boys who seen them drooling and some of them have courage to court of them with end out to the hospital because been freeze by Yurie who didn't like any boys near them.

In Central Town, they happily enjoy shopping together and went many places such as carnival to enjoy themselves by playing any game at that place same as before all boys drooling when saw them with some of them try to flirt them with end out (you knew) by our Yurie herself. In the carnival, Yurie saw Jiro with covered all bandages in his face, hand and body. Jiro saw them but when his eyes saw Sakura, he quickly ran another place with frightened face. Yurie frown what had happen, Sakura only smile while Mikan did not saw Jiro because she busy choose keychain to buy.

"Two days ago I saw Jiro looked fine but why now he had all bandages in his face and his body?" confuse Yurie.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! (I make Sakura laugh same as Tomoyo in CCS) Don't think too much about that Yurie, he deserve what had he doing to Mikan," smile Sakura evilly.

Sweat dropped Yurie after hear Sakura said that, "Why I got a feeling that you behind this," whispered Yurie. 'I promise to myself not too make Sakura angry or annoyed again', thought herself. While Sakura only smile her innocent smile to answer that.

After all the fun, together they watch sunset near the lake in Central Town. They promise themselves too help and support other if one of them had trouble. After that they quickly ran to the bus to go back to their place.

At night, Mikan had smile in her face even she now asleep because what happen today.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**

* * *

****Girls Characters Profile: **

**Character 1**

Name: **Sakura Mikan**

Personality: **Intelligent, kind hearted (always help other by encourage them), patient, innocent, soft hearted and always smile to others**

Alice: **Nullification, Copy / Steal and Erase, Healing and Control Alice**

Star Rank: **3 star (for this chapter but next chapter is ****Special Star rank**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Auburn **

Color hair: **Auburn**

Interest: **Eating and Singing**

**Character 2**

Name: **Hanamori Sakura**

Personality: **Intelligent, kind hearted, always smile and protective to her friends (BEWARE when she angry or someone hurt her friends, she will be the worth nightmare to everyone maybe by torture them) **

Alice: **Earth, Nature and Shield Alice **

Star Rank: **3 star (for this chapter but next chapter is ****Special Star rank**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Aquamarine **

Color hair: **Hazel**

Interest: **Reading all books and love to catch pictures with her new camera (including blackmailed others same as Hotaru)**

P/S: **She had a boyfriend name Kanezawa Akira with same age as her but in other class. (I will give his profile in nest chapters)**

**Character 3**

Name: **Taokari Yurie**

Personality: **Intelligent, rare to smile (only smile to her friends Mikan and Sakura), protective to her friends and hate near any boys (maybe she will change her perspective of her hate to all boys in other chapter? We see about that) **

Alice: **Ice, Water and Wind Alice **

Star Rank: **3 star (for this chapter but next chapter is ****Special Star rank**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Green **

Color hair: **Black**

Interest: **reading all books and, play violin and love playing all games (computer, Playstation 2 and other) **

* * *

**To all my beloved readers,**

In this story, didn't existed **Mission, Persona, Dangerous Ability Class and AAO** in the Alice Academy such like a normal school for everyone. I did not put Hotaru and Ruka in this story because I want only focuses for characters Natsume x Mikan, OC x OC and OC x OC.

Thanks You

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE – MOON**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**REVIEW LAST CHAPTER **

At night, Mikan had smile in her face even she now asleep because what happen today.

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: New Students**

**After One Year…………**

Mikan NOW totally had forgotten about her ex-boyfriend thanks to her best friends Sakura and Yurie.

Now they all 17 years Old and Mikan, Sakura and Yurie **NOW** Special Star, same class and their routine, but TODAY was different because there are two new students came to their class and this will change Mikan heart and Yurie perspective to hate all boys.

After doing all routine in the morning, Mr. Narumi came with his unusual clothes with different color to the class.

"Good morning everyone," greeted Mr. Narumi while danced with make everyone (I MEAN EVERONE) sweat dropped.

"I have good news to everyone, there are two new students came to our class, please come in," Mr. Narumi instructed the new students to came to the class.

Every girls in the class have heart in their eyes excluded Mikan, Sakura and Yurie.

Two handsome boys came to the class with same emotionless face. One of the boys had raven hair and ruby eyes had annoyed look in his face and other with black hair and black eyes look other place with didn't care about all girls who look to them with heart in their eyes.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," said Mr. Narumi.

"Tsk! Hyuuga Natsume," said the raven hair with match ruby eyes boy with bored look.

"Hikari Ryu," said the black hair with match black eyes boy with cool tone.

All girls had biggest eyes in their eyes excluded Mikan, Sakura and Yurie with bored look.

One of the boys in the class stand and ask, "What are their Alice and star rank"

"Please said and show your Alice to them," said Mr. Narumi.

"I had Fire Alice," show Natsume with his right hand created small fire ball.

"I had Electrifying and Teleportation Alice," show Ryu with his right hand show his Alices.

"For their star rank is Special Star because they can control their Alices and they got higher mark in all exam," explained Mr. Narumi.

All girls in the class cheering to them and some of them try to flirt (excluded Sakura, Yurie and Mikan who didn't care about the new students busy watching scenery outside the window) with more annoyed the new students.

"For partners, who volunteer please raise your hand?" ask Mr. Narumi.

All girls excluded Mikan, Sakura and Yurie raise their hands with heart in their eyes. Natsume saw Mikan who watch scenery outside the window.

"Hmmm... it hard to decide. Alright Hyuuga your partner will be Sakura Mikan and for Hikari your partner will be Taokari Yurie. Mikan-chan and Yurie please raise your hand," said Mr. Narumi.

Hear that all boys in class had envy look to Natsume and Ryu and all girls in class look VERY envy to Mikan and Yurie.

Mikan heard her name been called raise her hand include Yurie with her angry look to Mr. Narumi with make him sweat dropped.

"Hyuuga please sit next to Mikan and Hikari next to Yurie today free class and now I'm off to a meeting, bye," after said that Mr. Narumi went out the class.

"My name Sakura Mikan, nice meeting you Hyuuga-san," smile Mikan.

Natsume only nod and sit to his chair. Mean while Yurie didn't care about the new student who sits next to her who busy reading with annoyed Ryu but he didn't care at all.

"Hi! Hyuuga and Hikari my name Shoda Sumire, nice meeting you all," greeted Sumire with flirtation look to Natsume.

Natsume reading his comic book with didn't bother about greeted Sumire at all with make Sumire thought that the Natsume shy with totally pissed Natsume and burn her skirt and hair. Sumire run around the class with shouted someone to brought water.

'_Can I show his around the school, maybe he didn't want to? Better ask him,'_ thought Mikan.

"Hmmm…… Hyuuga-san after classes, can I show you around the school?" afraid Mikan if that annoyed Natsume and burn her skirt like happen to Sumire even she forget that she can nullify it.

"………" answer Natsume.

Mikan knew that mean YES, "Yurie you also came along with us to show Hyuuga-san and Hikari-san around school," ask Mikan to Yurie.

"Alright after classes," answer Yurie who busy reading.

'_This girl who seat next to me is very different to other girls in class, maybe I can go along with her,'_ thought Ryu with interested look to Yurie with make her uncomfortable. (Poor Ryu didn't know about Yurie HATE boys' maybe he will know after that).

'_Why this new student who sits next to me looked me like that, I will freeze him to death after class_,' thought Yurie angrily.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

****Boys Characters Profile: **

**Character 1**

Name: **Hyuuga Natsume **

Personality: **Intelligent, pervert (who love to pick look Mikan underwear), easy to angry (did not mess with him if he was pissed, he will burn you death), hate his fan girl, skillfully in fighting skill (one of the most powerful BLACK NEKO in Alice academy), self caring and protective (only for Mikan) **

Alice: **Fire Alice**

Star Rank: **Special star**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Ruby**

Color hair: **Raven**

Interest: **love** **hears rock music (hate pop music or love music), sleeps and read comic books, and annoyed Mikan**

P/S: **His best friend in this story NOT Nogi Ruka but Hikari Ryu (with I own crate OC)**

**Character 2**

Name: **Kanezawa Akira**

Personality: **Intelligent (one of model students), kind hearted (like his girlfriend, Hanamori Sakura), loyal to his girlfriend (only even he was one the most popular boys include Natsume and Ryu), one of student principals, easy to be friend (but didn't mess with him if someone hurt his girlfriend or make his angry, he will punish them VERY – VERY scary), patient and responsibility to help others. **

Alice: **Dearth, Healing and Flying Alice**

Star Rank: **Special star**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Purple**

Color hair: **Dark Blue**

Interest: **love reading books (same as his girlfriend) and help his girlfriend to blackmailed others**

P/S: **Akira actually not same classes as Mikan, Sakura and Yurie. He now 17 years old (same as his girlfriend), they became couple when they (Sakura and Akira) was 13 years old.**

**Character 3**

Name: **Hikari Ryu**

Personality: **Intelligent, always help Natsume if he have any problem, love annoyed Yurie (even he know the consequent what been happen to him), skillfully in fighting skill, hate his fan girls and jealous is someone count Yurie (very protective same as Natsume he…he. he) **

Alice: **Electrifying and Teleportation Alice **

Star Rank: **Special star**

Ability Class: **Special Ability Class**

Color eyes: **Dark**

Color hair: **Dark **

Interest: **love reading books, play any games (same as Yurie), and skillfully in using computer (with his super experience as one of hacker)**

P/S: **Best friend to Natsume, they know each other when they still young **

**

* * *

****To all my beloved reader, **

I think I will finish this story along my other story **'First Meet'.**

Wait for next updated for** 'Love Hurt' and 'First Meet'.**

Please review for this story so that I can repair any mistake and I can continue for this story.

Please… please……please……

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE - MOON **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**REVIEW LAST CHAPTER **

'_Why this new student who sits next to me looked me like that, I will freeze him to death after class_,' thought Yurie angrily.

**I didn't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mama Youchi?**

**After class……**

"Yurie it time to show Hyuuga-san and Hikari-san around the school," cheerful Mikan to her friend.

"Alright," said Yurie calmly.

"Sakura you can go back without us, can you? Because we have to show the new students around this school," apologize Mikan.

"Don't worry; because Akira will take me to the Central Town today, I think I have go now maybe Akira now waited for me, Yurie and Mikan. I hope you enjoy," after said that Sakura when out the class.

"This way Hyuuga-san and Hikari-san," said Mikan.

After Mikan and Yurie show Natsume and Ryu around the school including the Central Town, they rest in one of restaurant.

After that they went back to their school.

When they walked to their room, "Hey Hikari! Stop looked me liked that, baka," glared Yurie.

"I can do what I want, it not bother you can I?" smirk Ryu.

"It bothers thanks to you. For you information I HATE ALL BOYS exclude Sakura's boyfriend, Akira," shouted Yurie.

"Oh but I only LOOKED you not I LIKED you," smirk Ryu evilly.

"WHY YOU!!!!!" shouted Yurie with her left hand appear a ball of water using her Water Alice and her right hand appear a ball of ice using Ice Alice.

"You have Ice and Water Alices, that cool," smirk him with annoyed Yurie more.

Yurie attack Ryu using both her Water and Ice Alices but Ryu only calm and amused of reaction of Yurie even the attacks near him. She also attack him with her Wind Alice.

"Even you also have Wind Alice. This make you multiple Alices same as me," smirk him again.

"STOP IT YURIE! YOU WILL HURT HIKARI-SAN OF THAT ATTACK," shouted Mikan.

Natsume only look amused of that fight, he didn't try to help his best friend because he already know that Ryu can handle that attack.

Before Mikan can nullify Yurie's alices. Ryu whisper "I summon thunder to protect me," after said that appear a black cloud above them.

Suddenly appear a flash of thunder and it go to Ryu area to create of a barrier around him with make Yurie attack vanished.

Yurie and Mikan OoO that sudden even.

"IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Yurie loudly.

"Geez! Quiet will you. You will make our ears deaf of your shouted," smirk him with MORE annoyed Yurie.

"Whatever," replied Yurie coolly.

"We know that you had Electrifying and Teleportation Alices, but why you can summon thunder? Hikari-san." Ask Mikan with totally confused about Ryu's Alices.

"Yes, I have Electrifying and Teleportation Alices but it was totally different from any other Electrifying and Teleportation Alices that any students or teachers in this school had. My Electrifying Alice can summon thunder to create a barrier to protect me or to attack even there did not rain or sky was dark because I can summon anytime that I want even it was sky was clear. For my Teleportation Alice, I can teleport any object that I wanted even the object far from my sight using my mind to imagine of that object," explain Ryu briefly.

Mikan and Yurie were shocked of that Ryu powerful Alices but Yurie didn't show it to Ryu.

"I think we have to head to our rooms because it was already late," said Mikan.

After said that they both walked different direction to go back to their room.

**One month after that……………**

It was very quiet and peaceful in the morning but interrupt by……………………… "NATSUME PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and "BAKA HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" loud scream with make entire academy shaking in that morning.

Yup! That person who shouted was Mikan and Yurie who annoyed with handsome perverted Natsume and Ryu.

It has been 1 month already that Natsume and Ryu stayed, they also now already have their own fan club with totally pissed Natsume and Ryu.

Natsume and Ryu now got close with Mikan, Sakura and Yurie with make all boys in academy angered and envy with Natsume and Ryu but they didn't dare to approach because Natsume and Ryu possessed the powerful alice; Fire and Electrifying Alice.

It like routine in all morning with Natsume checked Mikan underwear when they bumping each other in every morning and Ryu who flipping Yurie's short skirt in class or make annoyed her.

After their daily routine, their teacher Mr. Narumi appear in their class by wearing more brilliant color with make all his students sweat drop of that scene exclude Natsume and Ryu who looked that gay teacher glare evilly with make more sweat drop appear in Mr. Narumi face.

"Today didn't have any class," with earn happily shouted and some groan from his students.

"All teacher now have meeting, seen you tomorrow, enjoy of this free time," after said that Mr. Narumi dancing happily to out of the class with earn more sweat drop from his students.

All students busy chatting with other, suddenly hear loud from the door.

Appear small cute boy with gray eyes and gray hair around five years old from open door.

"MOMMY," shouted that boy.

"Youchi, why you doing here," ask happily Mikan.

"Our class room teacher had meeting so I have time to see you mommy," hug Youchi happily.

'_Mommy? This boy is her son?'_ though Natsume confuse but hide his face by his manga.

"Why you want to knew Natsume?" smirk Koko.

'_Tsk! I forgot that this mind-reader. You better shut-up or else I will burn you to crisp,'_ shouted Natsume in his mind with his left hand appear a fire ball glare evilly to the poor mind-reader Alice.

Koko sweat drop please – didn't – kill – me look to Natsume.

"Who was this, mommy?" Youchi looked Natsume cutely.

"Oh! Natsume I introduce Hijiri Youchi. Youchi this Hyuuga Natsume." Introduce Mikan.

"Nice meeting you Natsume nii-chan," introduce Youchi cutely

"Hello to you your brat," smirk Natsume.

"Youchi you do not try to be like this Mr. Natsume because he was a pervert, cool hearted and who always annoyed your mommy," smirk Mikan to Natsume.

"SHUT-UP YOU POLKA DOTTED PARTIES GIRL WHO DID NOT HAVE ANY TASTE IN HER UNDERWEARS," Shouted Natsume annoyed.

"WHY YOU PERVERT," shouted Mikan back.

"DID NOT BURLY MY MOMMY," shouted Youchi release his Ghost Alice to everyone.

Everyone running out of the classroom with frightened face.

Yurie used her Water Alice to make a barrier to protect her and Sakura from attacking ghost. She also invited Ryu to come inside the barrier (with very weird because you all already knew that Yurie HATE Ryu. Maybe loves have blossomed between them).

Not second thought Ryu go inside the barrier.

All ghosts surrounding Natsume but he didn't have any frightened expression with shocked of Yurie, Mikan and Sakura because he still using emotionless face even all ghosts surround him.

Using his Fire Alice he created a barrier from attacked ghosts.

"Now! Now! Youchi calm down please," plead Mikan.

All ghosts disappeared after Youchi has been calmed by Mikan. He sleeps in Mikan lap after that because tired after release to much of her alice.

After make sure that the class was safe from the ghosts, all student proceed to their sits.

"Mikan can I ask something, why Youchi called you mommy?" question Ryu confuse.

'_Good question Ryu,'_ thought Natsume will read his comic book but listen their conversation.

"Actually two years ago I safe him from fall from top the rooftop using one of my Alices to safe him after that he starts called me Mom. I accept to be his mother because Mr. Narumi told me about Youchi who been abandon by his parent to this academy after that they knew that their son had alice with make me very sad to hear that," answer her sadly but have a trace cry when she told the story and she hug tightly to Youchi who sleeps.

Natsume and Ryu also sad what have happen to Youchi.

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Dear to all my beloved reader,**

How about this chapter?

I include Youchi for this chapter maybe I will include his more in other chapters because I LOVE YOUCHI (with make me his fan. I also N x M fan because they was my favorite couple I did not tolerate if Natsume with other girl or Mikan with Ruka) he…he…he…

Maybe I late to update for next chapter because I still DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEA to continue for next chapter.

I will finished to ending of this story because I cannot wait to write my new story (I also have to finished my other story **'First Meet' **before that because as you can see this story have very loooooooooooong chapter with make me very tired to create for new chapter (VERY –VERY TIRED).

**PLEASE… PLEASE… REVIEWS**

I need more of your reviews to support to me for continue this story please… pleaseeeeee.

Bye,

**FOX – WHITE - MOON**


	5. NOTE

**Dear Readers,**

I kinder disappointed about amount of your reviewer of this story.

If you did not like this story, I will delete it.

Bye,

**FOX-WHITE-MOON**


End file.
